Their Wake Up Call (Smut, Sex, Fluff, One-shot) Fruk
by ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: England wakes up in bed with beautiful France, but it isn't what he thinks (Seriously I cannot summarize) (FrUk, Smut, sex)


Sunday 8:24am~

England woke up to a weight on his bed, he was warm, but he smelled the scent of… wine? No… wait… hold up…

England opened his eyes fully, and looked near his torso, he wasn't naked, actually… the exact opposite really.

He was wearing his blue button up pajamas, he felt arms around him.

He looked again, and he was right, someone was in bed with him!  
'Bloody hell!' England thought as he began turning himself to look at the mysterious person.

First he recognized the blond hair, when he was already turned, he recognized the beautiful face England always admired, but never admitted it.

He could just touch his soft hair, or rub his stubble.

But he couldn't. It would ruin reputation.

Right?

France began to churn in his sleep, England stiffened. The brit felt the Frenchman shift, making himself more comfortable, which meant tightening his grip on his waist.

Britain's breath swallowed in his throat, he could smell the sweet scent of the wine loving bastard, he was supposed to hate it… but by god, did he love it to death. It was like a mixture of his favorite wine and sweet rose perfume.

He huddled his arms in between their bodies and clenched his eyes shut. He wanted to savour this moment.

France eyes open to see an Arthur curled up next to him.

The Frenchman moved his arm, that was wrapped around his waist, to the Englishman's head, and carefully ruffled his hair.

England's hair may not have been soft, but it wasn't greasy like he imagined it. It felt amazing, and truly smelt amazing (Not in a weird way). It had a smell of… coconut?

Yes, coconut or Strawberry.

" _Angleterre_ ," France whispered, wanting to see if the Brit was awake.

He didn't move or talk at all, all that happened was the breathing hitch that came from him.

France laughed, "I know you're awake _amour_."

"D- Dammit Frog…" England hissed, hiding his blushing face in France's chest. Who couldn't help but chuckle.

France shifted on the bed, to where he was laying on his back, and could see his Englishman's flushed red face. "You are _mignon_ when you blush." He ran his hands through England's hair palm resting on his cheek, caressing it. "We did not have sex last night _Mon lapin_."

Of course they didn't have sex, he was in him and France were in pajamas, which surprised him.

"Of course I know!," England began bickering, "Bloody git."

France then again chuckled, and pushed the hair in front of England's eyes away so he could see those beautiful green eyes.

" _Vous avez ces beaux yeux ._." France sighed.

England blushed even more red, and wrapped his arms around France's torso.

'W- Why am I doing this?' England thought to himself.

The Englishman looked at Francis' face, the bloody frog was smirking at him. But this time, England didn't blush.

He began climbing up his chest, when he got face to face with him, he hesitated, but finally closed that tiny gap between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet, tasted like wine, and England's like tea. It moved slow, but in sync with each other. England climbed fully on top, with his legs on either side of him on the bed.

France enjoyed the slow kiss, he loved it so slow, yet it was still so eager.

England slowly broke away from the kiss, and looked at France in the eyes. "I love y-you." England stuttered. France chuckled and caressed his face once again. " _je t'aime davantage._ " France smirked, and gave him a short kiss.

' _Why the bloody hell do I love him?!_ ' England's thoughts didn't cooperate with him, so the green-eyed brit just went with the flow.

France moved his hands onto England's sides, who shuddered at the touch, but didn't move from France's beautiful blue-eyed gaze, or was his eyes purple, good god, he couldn't tell, he was beautiful.

England felt himself harden, Frances' hand had made it to his butt, but he had managed to slip his hand under the brits pants, not his boxers just yet.

England again shuddered. "F-Francis.." England breathed out, France began hardening too.

" _Mon Angleterre,_ : France began, teasing the only fabric that was between England's ass, and France's finger. "Let me fuck you," He breathed, England moaned, god that sounded sexy.

"Let me fuck you so hard, you can't sit for a day." France smiled, waiting for an answer.

Just then, England felt a finger probe him from behind, "Fr- France!" England moaned out in surprise. "You're tight _amour_." He breathed in before talking again, "I like that." He chuckled, pushing his finger into England farther and slower, antagonizing slower.

The brit hardened even harder, "Fine, Frog… please fuck me." England pleaded as he grind his hips against the blond Frenchman, feeling his erection, to which Francis moaned.

England began to unbutton his shirt, rubbing down his chest as he did so.

France began to slide off England's pajama pants and boxers.

Arthur then again leaned down into a kiss, it was soft and light, but it was just as sweet as the other kisses.

Arthur sighed when France slowly slid his pants and boxers off, it was antagonizing slow.

When the green eyed Englishman unbuttoned the Frenchies shirt, he could see that he had deteriorated abs, like he hasn't worked out in a few years. That didn't matter though, Arthur still admired it.

While England was distracted, France had managed to flip England over on his back, leaving himself on top.  
"Frog, I thought you said you were going to fuck me." Arthur commented bitterly, but that seemed more like a tease comment. "In due time _mon beau lapin_." he smirked as he unbuttoned Arthur's pajama shirt.

Arthur hissed, when it was unbuttoned, Arthur sat up and threw it to an unknown corner of the room. "Will 'ya hurry up frog?" France moved down to the Englishman's member, which was so painfully hard, it seemed like one touch and he could cum.

When the breath hit his member, he shuddered, it felt so good!

England sat up to see his gorgeous beautiful French man lick his cock.

The pink tongue made it's way to the very tip, before plunging down with force, making England's hips burst forcefully into the air with a yelp that sent shivers down France's body.

"You reacted well _mon Angleterre._ "

England felt like heaven, he moved his hand towards this head and grabbed a fistful of hair and groaned out, he tried to keep his eyes open, but no longer would they stay open. The blond brit clenched his eyes shut, feeling the Frenchie suck harder and harder, than deep throating for a mere minute… or second… god! he couldn't tell. But, on top of all that, his fingers were teasing his asshole! GOD HE WANTED TO CUM SO BAD!  
The Englishman wrapped wrapped his legs around the blond Frenchman, his fingers starting to thrust in and out his ass, "F-FUCK FRANCIS!" He still didn't stop though. He arched his back, making his throbbing cock go even more into his mouth.

He's so closee~

Then nothing.

England didn't cum.

"F- France?" England asked in curiosity, peaking out his eye and looking down.  
France had a shit-eating grin that made England shiver and hide his blush away.  
"Don't look at me… You, sexy frog." England muttered that last part, hoping that he wouldn't hear, which was wrong, France had heard, loud and clear.  
"Ohnohnohn~ So, you think I am sexy, _Oui?_ " He asked teasingly as he began kissing up his stomach. The farther he went up on his chest, the lower his hands went on his hips.  
England moaned as he felt friction once again.

France began to kiss England's neck, it tasted of sweat, but it smelled like strawberry body soap. 'No wonder why his hair smelled like strawberries.' France mused to himself as he bit on him hard, creating a hickey. "Francis, godammit." England growled. Before he could bicker any further, France kissed him harshly, but slowly. "Mmmm~" England moaned.

When they parted, the looked each other in the eyes. This time though, they didn't blush or flinch away, they stared at each other with love and content in their eyes, as well as… passion?

They stared at each other with grins on their faces, until France spoke up, "Sorry to break the moment _amour,_ but where is your lube?" England nodded towards his drawer, and France happily grabbed from the draw and observed it.  
"Flavor:-" France began, "Strawberry." He gave a small warm chuckle, "You and your strawberries Arthur Kirkland." He gave him a quick peck on his lips.

France began pouring a decent amount onto his hand, then he rubbed his middle finger against the younger man's ass before forcefully shoving it in. "Ow, fuck…" Groaned Arthur. " _Pardon,_ " France replied wiggling it around.

To Arthur, the new feeling of having a finger inside him felt… awkward. He was tense from the feeling and really, his mind was clouded with different thoughts, but at the same time it hurt, but felt so good.

France added his ring finger inside of him, and Briton clenched his ass, "F- Frog, that hurt-s…" England groaned again, " _S'il te plait mon amour_ , Relax…"

England did so, and it felt good when he did, even when France began to scissor his asshole.

"F- Fuck…" England breathed out. "You okay _mon amour_?" France asked, "Y- yes…"

France began finger fucking him faster. "Fuck France!" England cried, as he arched his back.

Immediately after the moan, he quickly pulled out and slapped his ass before he crawled up to England again, who was smirking, "I thought you said you were going to fuck me." Wrapping his arms around France's neck, bringing themselves closer together, nose touching.

"I will!" France took off his pajama pants and lowered his cock to his entrance.

After rubbing more lube on him, He began slowly entering his dick.

England felt a wave of pleasure, it felt like he was getting hit with a tidal wave of tea, it felt so good. "Yess~" He moaned as he clenched his eyes shut.

France, obviously seeing no pain, began thrusting.

It was short, small strokes, not to overwhelm the Englishman.

Every so often, he'd move faster and faster.

Soon, France was pounding into him, skin of skin. It felt so fucking good.

"Francis! YES! FRANCIS, GOOD GOD!" Arthur yelled.

which only meant one thing.

He had found his prostate.

"Good boy, England, moan for me, I want to hear you scream when I make you cum!" France growled through his teeth as he began pounding harder than he could, making England's eyes roll to the back of his head. "FRANCIS! FUCK YES!" Screamed as he came.

France wasn't finished though, he wanted to pound him from another angle.

"Get on your hands and knees and let me fuck you." France demanded, Arthur did so.

He quickly shoved himself back inside, immediately hitting England's prostate, making him scream at the top of his lungs. While France rapidly pounded him even harder, making this angle more easier to fuck.

"Yess~ France fuck me…!" England pleased, as he gripped the bed, Which made Francis smirk.

"I beg you like it when I pound into you…" France asked curiously. "I bet you like my fat cock in your tight little ass."

France smirked when he saw his lover nod. "Good, because I am about to cum, and I want you to taste it." France kissed England's back.

France came with a yell, because his orgasm coming on surprise.

The white fluid dripped out of England's ass, and he scooped it up and held it in front of Arthur's mouth. England gladly accepted his offer and sucked and licked it all. France was completely surprised by England being so… submissive.

That was truly the best sex they'd ever had with anyone.

 **~~Little While Later.~~**

"So… How'd did you get into my bed?" England asked, he was laying next to Francis, as he gave a long sigh.

"You called me at the bar, which by the way was no surprise." Arthur nodded his head, as to signal him to continue on. "And when I got you I took you home, when we got to your home, you get mumbling about being lonely, then asked me if I wanted to stay." England sat up, "How's you get pajamas anyway?" He asked. "You let me borrow them." He told him, England laid back down. "Oh, well, thank you frog." Arthur laughed. "No problem,"

England began to cuddle up into the Frenchman with a sigh.

"Love you." The brit said with a sigh and blushed cheeks. "Even though you annoy the hell out of me, I love you." He repeated.

France smiled and kissed his new lover's forehead. " _Je t'aime aussi_."

This was a start of a beautiful… relationship.

 _Vous avez ces beaux yeux: You have such beautiful eyes._

 _je t'aime davantage: I love you more._

 _mon beau lapin: My beautiful rabbit_


End file.
